Daddy's Little Girl
by Amanda M. Daugherty
Summary: Harm spends some quality time with someone special. (Harm/Mac)


Title: Daddy's Little Girl  
Author: Amanda M. Daugherty   
E-mail: Country_girl_2003@yahoo.com  
Rating: G  
Classification: (Harm/Other) (Harm/Mac)  
Spoilers: NONE  
Summary: Harm spends some quality time with someone special.  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own JAG or the song, In My Arms, that's perfomred by Mark Wills.   
  
*************************************  
  
Rabb Residence  
Alexandria VA  
  
Lt. Col. Sarah Mackenzie awoke to the sound of her husband's soft voice coming from the room across the hall. Putting on her robe Mac crossed the hall and stopped at the doorway and took in what she saw.   
Her husband, Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. was sitting in the rocker rocking their three month old daughter to sleep singing a song he had heard from a CD Mac made him listen too one day when they were dating.   
  
"Three am on the clock  
Lullaby, music box  
Oh, baby please don't cry  
Let's let moma sleep tonight  
You've only been home one day  
You don't even know you're name  
Tiny hand on my cheek  
You're a miracle to me  
In the stillness of the night  
Cradled in this rocking chair  
I hold all my hopes and dreams  
Every single answered prayer" Harm sang.  
  
Harm looked up as he finished this verse to see his beautiful wife standing there leaning on the doorway and watching him and his daughter, Harmony Samantha Rabb.   
"Hey beautiful." Harm addressed his wife.  
Mac went and joined him by the rocker. Harm gently continued the song to his almost asleep daughter. When Harmony was finally asleep Harm put her in her crib and he and his wife silently went back to their room.   
  
  
Rabb Residence  
Alexandria VA  
Three Years Later  
  
"Daddy where's mommy?" Three year old Harmony Rabb asked her daddy as he tucked her into bed.  
"She had to go away for a very important meeting." Harm tried to explain to his daughter why Mac left the country two weeks ago.  
"Daddy does mommy still love us?" Harmony asked.  
"Very much, baby. She's a very important lady and the president needs her just like we do." This seemed to soothe the tiny child.  
"Daddy will you sing our song." Harmony asked. In My Arms became her and Harmony's song.  
"Only if you sing it with me." Harm smiled at his daughter and together the father and daughter started to sing the song that became theirs so many years ago.  
  
"In my arms  
Wish I could hold you forever  
In my arms  
I will give you shelter  
Still I know I can't always be there  
To protect you from this great big old world  
But I swear this much is true  
There'll always be a place for you...In my arms."   
  
Slowly both Harm and his daughter fell asleep both dreaming about the most important woman in their lives.   
  
Senator Hotel  
Washington DC  
  
Harm and his daughter, now Harmony Samantha Roberts danced at her wedding to Bud and Harriet's oldest son, AJ. Harm held Harmony in his arms wishing he could keep her like this for the rest of his life. Slowly the song ended and another song played.  
"Say how about another dance with your old man?" Harm smiled at his daughter, AJ's wife.  
"I say why not." Harmony smiled. She had most of Harm's features but she had Mac's smile.  
Looking over at Mac who was dancing with her new son-in-law Harm smiled. She smiled back. That smile that said she was up to something.  
A familiar song started to play.  
  
"Three am on the clock  
Lullaby, music box  
Oh, baby please don't cry  
Let's let moma sleep tonight  
You've only been home one day  
You don't even know you're name  
Tiny hand on my cheek  
You're a miracle to me  
In the stillness of the night  
Cradled in this rocking chair  
I hold all my hopes and dreams   
Every single answered prayer."  
  
Harm thought about all the nights that he spent watching over his little girl hoping he could protect her from all the hurt in the world.  
  
"In my arms  
Wish I could hold you forever  
In my arms  
I will give you shelter  
Still I know I can't always be there   
To protect you from this great big old world  
But I swear this much is true  
There'll always be a place for you...In my arms."  
  
"As I watch you take each breath  
Oh, it scares me to death  
To know you're counting on me  
To be the daddy that you need  
Wounded knees, broken hearts  
Learning to drive a car  
When it's time for your first date  
Will I know just what to say  
And when you find that one true love  
I'll put on my best smile   
And I'll try to hide my tears  
As I walk you down the aisle"  
  
Both Harm and Harmony thought about all the things that Harm had helped her with and all the boys Harm wanted to kill when they got close to his little girl.  
  
"In my arms  
Wish I could hold you forever  
In my arms  
I will give you shelter  
Still I know I can't always be there  
To protect you from this great big old world  
But I swear this much is true  
There'll always be a place for you...In my arms"  
  
"In my arms   
Wish I could hold you forever  
In my arms  
I will give you shelter  
Still I know I can't always be there  
To protect you from this great big old world  
But I swear this much is true  
There'll always be a place for you...In my arms."  
  
"Oh, this promise I will keep  
As you finally fall asleep...In my arms."  
  
"You kept your promise, daddy." Harm smiled it had been so long since she called him daddy. It was always dad.  
"I tried."  
"You did more than try. Not only were you the best father any kid could ask for, you made sure I had three big brothers to look after me." Harmony smiled at two of her younger brothers who were arguing and her oldest brother, Matt who was walking to her.  
"I don't believe I've had a chance to dance with this beautiful young lady. Dad do you mind if I cut in?" Matt asked his father.  
"Go ahead son. I need to find your mother." Harm walked away as began to play.  
"Hey sailor." Mac greeted Harm walked up to her and gave her a kiss. Mac noticed the kiss wasn't the usual passionate kiss Harm gave, but a simple kiss.   
"What's wrong, Harm?"  
"Nothing." Harm lied.  
"It's Harmony isn't it? You don't like it cause she's married." Mac always could tell what he was thinking.  
"I know AJ won't hurt her. I just fell like I'm losing my little girl."  
"You may fell that way, but you're not. No matter what happens Harmony will always be your little girl deep inside it's just now she's a grown up daddy's little girl and AJ's wife." Harm smiled at Mac. She always knew the right things to say.  
"You think she'll be my little girl?" Harm asked watching where Harmony and Matt were dancing. Matt said something funny and Harmony started laughing.  
"Trust me Harm. I know from experience that no matter how old you get, you'll always be daddy's little girl."   
  
  
  
The End!!!!!!!  
  
Dedicated to all the father out there and remember that no matter how old we get or what happens we'll always be daddy's little girl.   



End file.
